1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and method of making the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device incorporating a defect controlled strained channel structure and method of making the same.
2. Related Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, various isolation structures for CMOS and methods of fabrication are known. One type of isolation structure includes inverse slope isolation. With respect to inverse slope isolation, it possesses a high probability of not terminating defects, for example, from the deposition of SiGe on Si, on a sidewall of the isolation. In addition, fabrication of a sloped sidewall isolation structure is difficult with current process tools and may not be controllable enough for manufacturing.
Accordingly, an improved semiconductor structure and method of making the same is desired.